Derechos de Capitana
by oOMorriganOo
Summary: Nami, la capitana de Los Sombreo de Paja, está harte de que su navegante, Monkey D. Luffy, solo use sus técnicas secretas de baño con Chopper, así que con ayuda de Robin conseguirá por todos los medios llevar a cabo sus derechos como capitana.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Thousand Sunny, Robin regaba tranquilamente sus flores mientras disfrutaba del cálido clima, Zoro entrenaba levantando unas pesas de 10T en cada brazo, Sanji investigaba nuevas recetas para sus "Mellorines", Brook...

-¡¿CUANTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUÉ DECÍRTELO NAMI?! ¡NO ENTRES AL BAÑO CUANDO ESTOY YO! - Seguido del grito del navegande de los Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy, se oyeron una serie de golpes y correteos que provocaron que la tripulación mirara resignada en dirección al baño.

-¿Todavía siguen con eso? Llevan casi 2 semanas con lo mismo, ¿Nami no se cansa de recibir palizas de ese demonio?

Inicio FlahsBack

Unas cuantas semanas después de abandonar Zou, los Sombrero de Paja se encontraban celebrando una de sus tan famosas fiestas sin motivo donde abundaba la comida y la bebida. Brook tocaba una animada melodía a la que el tirador, el médico y la capitana de la embarcación acompañaban con un peculiar baile encima de las mesas, provocando las risas de sus compañeros. Unas horas más tarde casi todos los miembros estaban dormidos en la cocina debido al gran consumo de alcohol, los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Chopper, Ussop y Nami que estaban en la cubierta del barco observando las estrellas.

-¡Me encantan estas fiestas, siempre hay mucha carne y son muy divertidas! - Comentó la capitana con su caracteristica sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, las fiestas y banquetes son el el puesto número uno en la lista-de-cosas-divertidas-del-gran-Capitán-Ussop.

-¡Son muy divertidas, aunque yo prefiero comer algodón de azúcar o bañarme con Luffy!

-¿Prefieres bañarte con Luffy a tener una fiesta? Se nota que no has vivido las grandes aventuras que ha vivido el Gran Capitán Ussop si no estarias de acuerdo conmigo.

Chopper miraba con estrellas en los ojos al tirador mientras le pedía que le contara alguna de sus historias. Mientras Ussop le contaba otra de sus mentiras al médico, a Nami las palabras de Chopper la habían dejado pensativa.

-Oye Chopper, ¿qué es tan divertido cuando te bañas con Luffy?

-Verás, Luffy usa unos huevos mágicos con clima dentro de los que salen unas nubes y de ellas llueve agua caliente y arcoíris, además de que crea unas corrientes con el agua que son como atracciones de un parque acuático, y también...- A medida que el reno le relataba a la chica toda la diversión de los baños con Luffy a esta los ojos se le volvieron estrellas imaginandose como sería.

-¡Está decidido, a partir de ahora me bañaré con Luffy!

-¿Estas loca? Luffy te matará si haces eso.

-¡¿MATARLE, LUFFY MATARÁ A NAMI?! ¡NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO!

-¿Por qué iba ha hacerlo? Ya se ha bañado con Chopper, ¿Por qué no conmigo?

-Porque Luffy es un chico y tu una chica - Al ver la cara de Nami de no haber entendido del todo el punto, Ussop continuó resignado su explicación mientras Chopper seguia corriendo por la cubierta gritando - Nami, las chicas y los chicos solo se ven desnudos y se bañan juntos cuando hay una relación especial entre ellos.

-Pero Luffy y yo tenemos una relación especial, somos nakamas, además en Arabasta todos ustedes me vieron desnuda cuando intenté saltar el muro para jugar con vosotros.

-No es exactatamente ese tipo de relación, y mejor no recordar lo de Arabasta.

-¡Pues me da igual! ¡Soy la capitana y tengo derecho a bañarme con las nubes mágicas!

Fin FlashBack

-Por lo que parece, -Contestó Robin al tirador de la tripulación - esto seguirá hasta que Nami consiga que Luffy se bañe con ella o la mate. ¿Creeis que la tirará al mar mientras duerme?

-¿Sabes? A veces das miedo Robin. -Habló Usopp con una gotita callendole por la frente.

-Como se atreve ese navegante mierdoso con suerte a tratar asi a mi Nami-swan, si ella quisiera bañarse conmigo, yo estaría dispuesto a...

-¡Chopper, Sanji está SUPER desangrandose de nuevo!

-¡AHHH UN MÉDICO RÁPIDO LLAMEN A UN MÉDICO! -Gritaba el médico de la tripulación mientras corria alrededor de un desangrado y sonrojado Sanji que no paraba de murmurar cosas como: "Claro que puedo enjabonarte Nami-swan" y "Yo también te amo Nami-swan".

-Doctor-san, tu eres el médico.

-¡Eh! Tienes razón Robin, llevaré a Sanji a la enfermeria para hacerle otra transfusión.

Mientras Chopper se llevaba a Sanji, la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al baño se abrió de repente mientras la capitana corría con varios chichones en su cabeza seguida de cerca por Luffy quien gritaba con dientes de tiburon arrojandole objetos a la chica con una mano mientras se sujetaba una toalla a la cintura con la otra.

-¡COMO VUELVAS A INTENTARLO TE TIRO AL MAR CON UN BLOQUE DE KAIROSEKI EN CADA EXTREMIDAD! - Tras la amenaza el navengante cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a Nami con cara de pánico escondida detrás del cuerpo de Robin.

-¿Otra vez intentando bañarte con navegante-san, Nami?

-Pero es que yo soy la capitana y la futura reina de los piratas, tengo derecho a bañarme con las nubes magicas de Luffy como lo hace Chopper - Dijo la capitana mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzandose de brazos y hinflado los cachetes.

-¿Sabes? Intentar entrar por la fuerza cuando él se baña no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo - Comentó la arqueóloga empezando a maquinar un plan en su mente - Yo podría ayudarte a que te bañaras con Luffy.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!

-En serio, solo tenemos que...

Holaaaaaa, he aqui el primer cápitulo, espero que no sean muy crueles conmigo, Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior de Derechos de Capitana...

-¿Sabes? Intentar entrar por la fuerza cuando él se baña no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo - Comentó la arqueóloga empezando a maquinar un plan en su mente - Yo podría ayudarte a que te bañaras con Luffy.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!

-En serio, solo tenemos que...- La arqueóloga miró a ambos lados y se acercó aun más a la capitana - Nami, este no es un buen lugar, hablaremos después en el camarote. No te arrepentirás, con mi plan maestro harás que Luffy se bañe contigo tooodas las veces que quieras.- Concluyó Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios mientras que la nuevamente animada capitana se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡No puedo esperar para conocer tu plan Robin! ¡¿Crees que podríamos incluir un super robot de combate al plan?! - La mayor solo pudo reírse ante la cara de entusiasmo con estrellas en los ojos de su amiga.

-Fufufufu, claro Nami, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Franky si puede empezar hoy a construirlo? Pero recuerda, no puedes contarle para que es.

Nami asintió seriamente hacia la morena haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios.

-¡Franky robot! Pero antes ¡SANJI COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- Ero-cook está en la enfermería con otro ataque de pervertido-violador-en-potencia, ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a por algo de comida y me traes algo de beber, Nami?- Zoro, que dormía tranquilamente a la sombranunos minutos antes, se había despertado y escuchado la conversación entre las mujeres del barco.

Nami no respondió a la petición de su segundo de abordo y corrió en dirección a la cocina a robar toda la comida que la ausencia de su nakama le permitiese.

-¡No olvides la bebida, estomago con patas! - En respuesta la capitana levantó el pulgar derecho y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

-Espadachín-san, si querías estar a solas conmigo solo tenias que decirlo, aunque admito que ha sido una manera muy ingeniosa de hacer que se fuera.

-Tsk, calla mujer - Dijo un muy sonrojado Zoro mientras se tranquilizaba un poco, a ese ritmo esa maldita mujer iba a acabar con él. - ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando ahora con esos dos?

-¿Yo? No estoy tramando nada, solo ayudo a nuestra capitana a disfrutar inocentemente de las burbujas mágicas de baño de Luffy.

-¿Si, no? ¿Qué será lo siguiente, decirme que Sanji es gay o que Franky se ha metido a monja? No soy tan estúpido como los demás y sé ver una de tus manipulaciones desde lejos.

\- Vaya, me has pillado, me siento taaan desnuda ante ti -Zoro volvió a sonrojarse violentamente y Robin se acercó más a el sonriendo con malicia - metaforicamente hablando claro, aunque estaría dispuesta a que fuese algo más literal.

\- Tsk, haz lo que te plazca no me interesa lo que ocurra entre esos dos, lo que pasa es qué no quiero que ese demonio con buen sentido de la orientación me despierte con alguno de sus gritos.

-Tranquilo, es-pa-da-chín-san, lo tengo tooodo planeado fufufufu.

-Tsk.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y una chica de cabello naranja vestida con un bikini rojo y su característico sombrero aun se encontraba metida hasta la cintura en la nevera devorando todo lo que encontraba felizmente. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacia desde que una de sus incursiones a la cocina había resultado tan productiva. El sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que inmediatamente dejara de comer y los pelos se le pusieran de punta, tragó el último bocado de carne que le quedaba en la boca y se giró letamente.

-¿Sanji, estas ahí? - Al no oír respuesta el navegante de la banda avanzó en la habitación hacia donde se encontraba escondida la capitana. -Supongo que estará rondando a alguna de las chicas.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la nevera, más nerviosa se ponía Nami; Luffy le había pegado numerosas veces por comerse toda la comida de la despensa, y después de los golpes de la mañana, los cuales aun le dolían, no estaba dispuesta a llevarse más. Concentrándose, usó su haki para localizar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el moreno, localizándolo en el lado contrario de la cocina.

 _Está bien, Luffy está en el lado contrario de la cocina, si espero a que este pasando por la barra puedo irme por la otra parte sin que me vea y correr hasta la puerta sin que me pille, ¡ES GENIAL! Pero antes de irme tengo que coger la bebida de Zoro._ -Pensó la capitana cogiendo una botella de sake abierta que alguien había dejado de forma descuidada en la nevera _._

El plan de Nami era perfecto hasta que el navegante de la tripulación vio un par de manzanas tiradas en el suelo de la cocina, más exactamente en el lado contrario de la cocina y se acercó a ellas. Al agacharse para cogerlas pasaron dos cosas: La primera era que Nami había salido corriendo desde la nevera hacia él tropezándose con su cuerpo y acabando de bruces en el suelo; y la segunda era que, al tropezarse la mujer, la botella de sake había caído con ella rompiéndose en la caída y mojándola.

-¡¿Nami?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Dios mio estas sangrando! -Luffy se levantó rápidamente del suelo ayudando a su capitana a incorporarse del mismo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a esto? No te asustes, no es nada, aunque aquí si que me hice bastante daño.- Comentó la mujer señalando un pequeño corte en su mano derecha mientras Luffy revisaba su cuerpo en busca de más heridas ocasionadas por los cristales. Nami miraba la cara seria de su navegante mientras buscaba más heridas y vió como repentinamente el moreno se sonrojó y apartó la mirada- No es nada, Luffy, solo es un rasguño, ¿Por qué estas tan rojo, has vuelto ha enfermar?!

\- N-no estoy enfermo idiota es s-solo que... - Durante la inspección de Luffy en busca de heridas el navegante se había dado cuenta de algo, su capitana solo llevaba ese estúpidamente pequeño bikini rojo que Sanji le había regalado y estaba completamente mojada de sake, haciendo este que la tela se pegase aun más a su cuerpo resaltando sus...

-¡ESTAS MÁS ROJO AÚN, LUFFY NO TE MUERAS! - Gritó Nami aun más preocupada por su navegante saltando hacia este y haciendo uso de su habilidad para enrrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo entre sollozos, apretando su cuerpo al de su nakama notando algo que no había notado antes en el cuerpo de Luffy. - Luffy...No es por asustarte pero ahí abajo hay algo raro, puede que sea de la enfermedad deberías ir a ver a Chopper - Dijo la capitana con miedo en su voz mientras se separaba de su navegante y miraba y señalaba hacia la erección de este.

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!- Gritó un furioso Luffy que, tras propinarle sendos golpes a su nakama, abandonó la cocina tomando como destino el baño para una muy muy fría ducha.

Mientras tanto el otra parte del barco

-Fufufufufu, esto cambia completamente el plan.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche llegó y tras una sustanciosa cena 8 de los 9 tripulantes del Thosand Sunny fueron a sus dormitorios para descansar. Cuando Robin entró al dormitorio de las chicas, Nami ya se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y con estrellas en los ojos. La morena sonrió, nadie salvo Nami podía emocionarse por cosas como esa.

-¡Robin! Menos mal que has llegado, ¿CUAL ES EL PLAN? No puedo esperar por esas super nubes de baño.

-Sisi, todo a su tiempo, dime Nami, ¿Has notado a Luffy raro últimamente?

-¿Raro?- La capitana la miró confundida ladeando la cabeza y cruzandose de brazos.

-Los chicos me contaron que una vez enfermó gravemente y casi no sobrevive.

El semblante de Nami se puso serio y bajó la vista a sus pies. -Yo...no pude protegerlo, casi muere y no pude hacer nada.- La más joven apretó fuertemente los puños, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Ante la seriedad repentina de la capitana Robin se sorprendió, sabía que quería muchisimo a todos sus nakamas pero ver su impotencia se sintió realmente conmovida.

-Veras, Nami, Chopper me prestó un libro sobre enfermedades raras y hubo una que me llamó especialmente la atención.

La pelinaranja volvió a subir la vista, la expresión triste de su cara dejó paso a una de curiosidad.

-Es una enfermedad que solo pueden padecer personas que hayan estado a punto de morir por una fiebre; sus síntomas son no querer ver a una chica desnuda y sonrojarse violentamente. Si no se pilla a tiempo puede ser mortal. Como Luffy sufrió una gran fiebre estaría bien vigilarlo por si acaso...-La mayor vió sonriente como a Nami le cambiaba la cara cada vez que unía cabos mentalmente, picando el anzuelo. -Y ahora con respecto al plan...

-¡LUFFY SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!- La más joven saltó de la cama tomando por los hombros a Robin. -¡ROBIN, LUFFY SE VA MORIR!¡NO QUIERE BAÑARSE CONMIGO Y ESTA TARDE ESTABA MUY ROJO!¡TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A CHOPPER!

Antes de que la capitana saliera de la habitación en busca del médico y su navegante Robin la paró haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

-No hay que alarmarse, la enfermedad en lenta y Chopper no tiene la cura - Ante la cara de terror de Nami, Robin siguió hablando rapidamente - la cura la tienes tú.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si no tengo ni idea de medicina como voy a tener la cura!¡LUFFY SE VA MORIR!

-Tranquila, si quieres salvarle solo tienes que escucharme muy atentamente.

Nami se sentó en el suelo con cara de concentración y Robin sonrió satisfecha.

-La cura para que Luffy supere su enfermedad es que te vea desnuda, pero no vale que aparezcas ante él sin nada, eso solo lo empeoraría, debe ser progresivo...poco a poco...a medida que vea más de tu cuerpo se irá sonrojando pero la póxima vez que lo vea ya no le pasará. Pero debes tener cuidado, en el momento en el que empieces el tratamiento la enfermedad te contagiará y la cura es que tu lo veas a él desnudo de la misma manera que Luffy a ti.

Robin terminó la explicación a punto de reirse, eso era demasiado ridículo, incluco para Nami, abrió la boca para decirle que era broma pero Nami se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la ropa y con una ronrisa dijo:

-No te preocupes Robin, voy a salvar a Luffy.

Salió de la habitación corriendo. No podía ir directamente con Luffy, si lo hacía mal podía ser la muerte de ambos, así que con eso en mente fue a pedir consejo a la persona de guardia, su segundo de abordo, Ronoa Zoro. Robin la había ayudado mucho pero confiaba mucho en el consejo de Zoro cuando tenía dudas con algo; y punto de vista masculino no le vendría mal. Fue al puesto de vigía, al espadachín le tocaba la guardia de esa noche, y entro sin llamar, sabía que el haki de Zoro la podía reconocer a kilométros.

Zoro estaba sentado junto a la ventana, bebiendo a morro de un pequeño barril de sake; al verla se limpió la barbilla y la saludó con la cabeza.

-¿Que haces aqui a estas horas? Yo no tengo la contraseña de la nevera.

-¿Como puedo hacer para que un chico me vea desnuda poco a poco y yo verlo a él igual?

El barril de sake se estampó contra el suelo cuando las habilidosas manos de Ronoa Zoro lo dejaban caer al suelo al igual que su mandíbula. ¿Por qué Nami, de todas las personas del mundo le preguntaba ESO?¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE LO PREGUNTABA A ÉL? Durante unos momentos no supo que decir, después de todo era Nami, seguramente no lo entendería y no había sake en este mundo que le hiciera poderle explicar de forma clara a Nami sobre el sexo. ¿Además para qué quería saber eso su capitana?

-Por favor, Zoro, Luffy puede morirse.

Ahi estaba. Tan solo con escuchar esas palabras podía ver a la morena causante de este embrollo, solo ella eracapaz de liar una situación a tan alto nivel.

-¿Cómo que Luffy puede morirse?

-Sufre una enfermedad y la única de curarlo es que me vea desnuda, por favor Zoro, ¿Cómo lo hago? Si voy demasiado rapido el puede morir y si voy demasiado lento también.

La tristeza y la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de su capitana le hizo replantearse el tema, puede que esta no fuera la mejor manera pero algún día tendrían que hablar con ella sobre el tema, y quien mejor que su segundo. Suspiró resignado y se rascó la cabeza, necesitaba mucho sake.

-Veras Nami, cuando un hombre y una mujer se ven desnudos mutuamente, por lo general es porque van a tener sexo.

Espero ver la reacción de "NO-ENTIENDO-NADA-ESO-SE-COME-?" de Nami pero esta nunca llegó, segiía mirandoló espectante, quería que siguiera hablando.

-...Espera un momento...¿Tu sabes lo que es el sexo?

-Si claro es cuando metes eso... -Dijo señalando a la entrepierna del espadachín-...en esto, ¿no? -Terminó para señalarse su propia entrepierna.

Zoro se sonrojó violentamente, se alegraba de que Nami tuviera algo de conocimiento previo, pero la situacción no dejaba de volverse jodidamente incómoda.

-SI, es eso; bueno pues eso que solo se suelen ver desnudos para eso, ya que...eh...el camino previo al sexo trata de desnudarse mutuamente poco a poco...y conocerse...DIos esto es horrible

-Zoro, tu también estas rojo, ¿No estaras enfermo tu también, verdad?

-¡NO IDIOTA! - Al peli-verde no le quedaba nada de paciencia para continuar con esta conversación y pensó en bajar a por un par de barriles de sake.

-Vale, y ¿Cómo hago para desnudarlo y que me desnude?¿Le digo lo del sexo?

-¡NO!¿Es que quieres morir? Tienes que seducirlo, usar tu cuerpo. A los hombres nos gustan algunas partes especificas de las chicas, usalas y acercate a él.

La capitana se cruzó de piernas pensativa.

-Eso tiene sentido, tu siempre le miras a Robin el pecho cuando se inclina, eso significa que te esá seduciendo.

Zoro se sonrojó de forma violenta, su capitana era demasiado observadora a veces.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo, muchas gracias Zoro.

-Solo vete a dormir ya.

Nami abrió la trampilla para irse, cuando estuvo apunto de salir se giró y sonriendo le dijo a su segundo:

-Zoro, cuando entrenas en cubierta ella también te mira.

Y con esas palabras la capitana de los sombrero de paja puso rumbo al cuarto de cartografía dejando a un muy sonrojado espadachín en el nido del cuervo.


End file.
